The present invention relates to a ratchet tool that has a pawl with two recesses for two ends of a V-shaped spring respectively engaged therewith and the spring is connected to a movable selection member.
A conventional pawl control device for shifting the pawl to engage with the teeth of the engaging member in the ratchet tool is located in the tool and cannot be accessed. When the pawl is shifted to one direction, the ratchet tool may output a torque in one direction, vice versa. Generally, the pawl has a protrusion at a rear end thereof and the selection member has a shifting portion which pushes the protrusion and shifts the pawl. The user has to exert a large force to shift the pawl.
The present invention intends to provide a pawl shifting device that uses a V-shaped spring to easily shift the pawl.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet tool that has a head with a hole defined therethrough and a recess is defined in an inner periphery of the hole so as to receive a pawl therein. A slot is defined in a side of the head and communicates with the recess. A notch is defined in an inner periphery of the slot for receiving a bead and a spring therein.
An engaging member is rotatably received in the hole of the head and has a toothed outer periphery which is matched with the pawl. Two concavities are defined in a side of the pawl. A selection member is movably inserted in the slot and a V-shaped spring is secured to the selection member and two distal ends of the spring are respectively engaged with the two concavities.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.